The Solitary Serpent
by harrysgirl2
Summary: Harry and Hermione! Ron gets mad. Who is that new Slytherin and what does she have to do with Harry? And what is Voldy up to now?
1. Beginnings

Solitary Serpent...  
  
She was alone. Waiting in bed for another day of slavery to begin. She always wondered why her parents left her in such a horrible place. At night she always wondered why she was abandoned. Didn't anyone love her?  
"Celest! I know you are awake you dirty brat! Get up!"  
"Yes ma'am," she replied.  
She sat up and stretched quickly. She didn't need to change; she had no other close, so she walked out into the hall where Madam Curtis was waiting. Promptly she was slapped.  
"That will teach you to take your time! No time is your time you ungrateful snot."  
"Yes ma'am," she replied while starring at the floor.  
Madam Curtis threw a small piece of bread at her feet and screamed for her to eat and then come to the kitchens. Celest picked up he sad little piece of bread and wiped off the mold as best she could before eating it in one bite.  
When she arrived at the kitchen, Madam kicked her in the back of the knee and made her fall to the floor. Out of fear Celest stayed there waiting for the next torture, but Madam Curtis went outside. It was not for long though, she came stomping back in with muddy shoes. After walking around the entire kitchen and spreading the filth as much as possible she said "Scrub," and walked away.  
She stood up and got a rag and bucket. Crouching back down on her hands and knees she began to scrub. She knew she would get no supper today.  
She finally finished scrubbing and was felling a little brave, or maybe it was the hunger clouding her mind, but anyway she decided to ask Madam Curtis for a little food.  
"Ma'am?"  
"Yes? Little runt."  
"Could I...May I maybe have a little food? I've only had that little bread you gave me for three days."  
"Could YOU have some FOOD?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"What the bloody hell for!?!"  
"Well, I am mighty hungry and-"  
"Oh, your 'mighty hungry'? There are children who would love to be where you are. How dare you! You will not have food for a week. All of your bread will go to the mice and you will have to watch them eat it!"  
Then Madam stomped furiously to the closet and took out her old belt. As soon as Celest saw it she started to brace herself. The blows came fast and hard. Over and over again the bucket slapped her shoulders and legs.  
"This-will-teach-you-to-be-thankful," Madam said between hits. Suddenly Madam screamed as the floor around her lit on fire. Celest saw her opportunity and ran for it. She ran briefly to her room and laid her blanket down. She shoved her pillow and her picture of her parents on it and bundled them up. She raced to the kitchen and grabbed all the food she thought she could get away with and started for the door. Then she remember the one thing she would not leave without.  
Hurrying across the room she opened Madam's desk. She had to dig a little before she found it, but the time she took was worth it. She held up the letter her parents had written her when they left her here. Madam had forbidden her to have it until she was 18 and left. She then grabbed her things and dashed out the door laughing.  
  
Meanwhile at 4 Privet drive Harry Potter was awoken with a scream. He wondered briefly what was going on, but then realized that it was himself who had screamed.  
"HARRY POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!" His aunt screeched.  
He sat up and walked just outside of his door. He was getting tired of being screamed at.  
"I HAVE BLOODY TOLD YOU! IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! I COULD NOT HELP IT!"  
He soon regretted this because his uncle then yelled for him to come downstairs.  
"You are to mow the law. Then paint the shed. No meals for a week."  
"But I just painted-"  
"No, but's boy. Go." He said pointing.  
Harry knew this was going to be a long day. He went outside to the shed and took out the mower. It took him ten tries to get it started. If Dursley weren't so cheep he would buy a new mower. This one was about ten years old and falling apart. He began mowing the yard as the sun got higher in the sky. At one point he stopped and took his shirt off because of the heat. He finished at about 3 in the afternoon and laid down to take a small break.  
During this break he chatted a little with a passing garden snake about the weather. The snake enjoyed it being cold-blooded and all, but Harry found it quite bothersome. Eventually Aunt Pentunia came out and told him he'd better get back to work because he wasn't coming in until he was done.  
He said goodbye to the snake and got the paint bucket and brush from the carport. As he was carrying them out to the shed he got an idea. He painted the side facing the house and then sat in the shade on the other side for the rest of the time. Finally when he felt it was about time for himself to go in he grabbed his shirt and put the painting supplies and lawn mower away.  
He went in causally and walked through the lounge and started up the stairs.  
"Boy, did you finish everything?"  
"Yes sir," Harry said, maybe just a little to sweetly.  
"Oh yeah? I am going to check."  
Harry followed his uncle to the back and watched him walk up and inspect the shed. He looked for nearly a half an hour trying to find something to yell at Harry for, but since he had painted it the week before there was nothing to find. Vernon grunted something about no good lazy boys or such and stalked away.  
Harry went inside and took a quick shower. Then he went to his bedroom and lay down exhausted from his work and lack of food. 


	2. Foreboding

She was free, finally free! When she felt she was a safe distance away she stopped running and just walking around smiling for no apparent reason. She walked until the sun was setting and she came to a green field. She decided to stay there for the night. She set up a little bed and took out a loaf of bread she had grabbed.  
Celest sat thinking about all that had happened in her life and sitting in the field, listening to the crickets chirp in the sunset she felt blessed. Even though the rest of her life hadn't been at all good she knew something had finally gone right.  
She must eventually lay down and feel alseep to night's lullaby because hours later she was awakened by the birds calling in the morning. She felt rested and ready, but she didn't know what she was getting ready for yet.  
Just when she was taking her first bite of apple for breakfast a small cat came up to her. It looked even more hungry than she felt so she dug around for something a cat might eat. All she had was bread and apples so she put out a little bread for it. It seemed thankful and it purred as it ate.  
Suddenly she had a flashback...  
  
The sun was shining out into the beautiful green back yard and she was laughing on a cute little swing-set. A motherly women came out the backdoor of the cozy house with outstretched arms.  
She remembered this was her mother as she imagined herself run towards the women. She hugged her around the legs tight and turned to a cat with square markings around its eyes. It walked over and purred around her legs.  
  
She figured the cat probably triggered it. The memory of her mother reminded her of the letter that her parents had left her. She took it out of her things and starred at it for a moment. She shrugged and hoped that this letter would show her what she should do next.  
  
Dear Celest,  
  
I know this may not help you forgive us for leaving you, but at least you will know why. Your father and I are very poor. We already have two daughters and we love you just as much as we love them, but we just can't afford another child right now. We are terribly sorry for this Celest. We hope whoever takes care of you is as good as you deserve.  
Now, Celest, you are a very special girl. In every way, but in one in particular. This may come as a shock, but you are a witch. You have magical powers and everything. I know you may doubt this but think hard. Do you remember doing unexplainable things whenever you were upset? You probably do. Ever since the second day you were born you have shone your abilities. You didn't like you diaper changed and whenever the nurses tried to do it you would some how end up with a clean one before they touched you. What memories we made in the 3 months we had you. I really regret having to give you up because I know you will do great things.  
When you turn 11 you will be going to Hogwart's. Its a school for witches and wizards. Don't worry about any of the arrangements, they will send you a letter and everything will work out from there.  
Lastly, we will tell you our names. Your fathers name is Jonathan Evans and my name is Lilian Evans. You have two sisters named. Petunia and Lily. Later in life please contact us if you have forgiven us. We will always love you.  
Always,  
Your mother and Father  
  
By the end of this letter she was in tears. Her mother seemed like such a wonderful person. She was sad that they had left her, but so happy that they did love her. Even more she was confused. Her? A witch? Well, now that she thought of it odd things did happen to her a lot. Once she was being forced to clean a rich women's house and she seemed to be able to do work double fast. Madam Curtis was baffled and sent her to her room for a week with no food or water. Once during a beating the belt had suddenly disappeared. Even yesterday when the floor caught fire around Madam.  
But if this was true what happened to the letter from school? Maybe Madam had taken it away. That must have been it.  
Celest sat pensive for an hour until finally yelling out,"I forgive you. I forgive you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She began walking shortly after and thinking of going down to the city record house. It was the only thing she could do. She took her time since it was so near.  
When she got there she was almost to weak to open the heavy double doors. The building was large and had high ceiling. There was a long counter on one side and behind that a door leading to a room full of filing cabinets. There were a lot of adults in suits there and she felt very out of place in somewhere so fancy. She thought of just turning back, but remembered why she was there and took a deep breathe. She stepped up towards the counter.  
  
"Ma'am, can I help you?" The lady at the counter asked.  
"Yes, I would like to see records for Lilian or Jonathan Evans, please. They are my parents."  
"In that case, let me get them for you."  
The women hurried into the back room for a few minutes and Celest stood uncomfortably at the counter trying not to look at anyone.  
"Here you are ma'am. There is a copy machine over there if you would like to use it."  
"Thank you." Celest said as she walked towards the copier. She wasn't sure how to use it, but she got in line anyway. She was always good at figuring out things.  
She looked at how the man before her used it and figured it out in about 5 minutes. The people in line got impatient waiting for her, but she didn't care. She was about to learn about her parents and her family.  
She went back to her spot in the field and had lunch. Celest began to read what she thought would help her find her way in the world. 


End file.
